Saia desse corpo que não te pertence!
by celle-princess
Summary: Não sei fazer sumários... bem acho que o título diz tudo... Mais uma TL louca minha e da Dark Akire demente que manda eu posta e nem me ajuda a fazer um sumário decente...


**Saia desse corpo que não te pertence**

**Prólogo**

Lílian Evans, uma ruiva de olhos verdes, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, a casa à qual pertencia, estava mais uma vez entediada naquela noite de fim de férias de Natal. Já fizera todos os seus deveres e relatórios de monitoria. Estava jogada numa poltrona da sala comunal, enrolada em dois cobertores. Para sua felicidade, avistou suas amigas entrando no buraco do retrato. Achou estranho elas terem entrado em silêncio, com uma terrível cara de enterro e subirem, somente fazendo um sinal para que ela as seguisse. Foi atrás delas rumo ao dormitório. Ao chegar lá, encontrou sua querida amiga Julie Stevens aos prantos. Ah não... não podia ser... de novo não...

* * *

Mais uma noite que passaram em claro. Ao menos esse fora o último dia da transformação de Remo.

O trio de amigos entrou no salão comunal assim que o relógio passara a marcar 6 horas. Resolveram ficar lá embaixo antes de dormir, para esperar a euforia passar, pelo menos um pouco...

-O Aluado estava bem agitado hoje, não? – perguntou Sirius, passando a mão pelo rosto, cansado.

-É... faz tempo que ele não fica assim... – ponderou Tiago estalando os dedos.

-Mais uma noite de sono perdida... – disse Pedro, bocejando.

-Mas é por uma boa causa, é por uma boa causa... – retrucou Sirius.

-Bom, eu vou levar a capa de invisibilidade lá pra cima... já volto. – falou Tiago levantando-se molemente rumo ao dormitório masculino.

-Só vê se não demora muito, Pontas. Eu tenho que falar contigo.

-Pode deixar, Almofadinhas, eu não demoro!

* * *

Já estava amanhecendo. Lílian, Lisa, Anne, Alice e Julie continuavam acordadas. Julie tivera mais uma de suas desilusões amorosas. Dessa vez, foi por causa de Mark Pulsford, um corvinal que a trocara por uma das garotas mais metidas e nojentas da escola. Isso acarretara uma noite inteira de brigadeiro, como há muito tempo não acontecia. Haviam acabado de trocar de roupa, pra logo irem dormir. Estavam só acabando o brigadeiro, aninhadas na cama de Julie.

* * *

Assim que Tiago chegou no dormitório, se jogou em sua cama. Depois de alguns segundos olhando para o teto, sentou-se na cama, arremessou a capa na mala e criou forças para levantar-se novamente.

Seus olhos pararam em um copo na mesa de cabeceira da cama de Rabicho. O líquido laranja o atraía fatalmente, se aquilo estava na cama de Pedro, provavelmente era um suco de abóbora, do jantar. Estava tão cansado e com tanta sede, que nem hesitou em tomar rapidamente todo o conteúdo do copo.

Misteriosamente, sentiu sua garganta arder e cabeça rodar. Droga, o suco devia estar estragado... Sentou-se na cama do amigo para ver se essa repentina tontura passava. Fechou os olhos com força. Quando abriu-os, percebeu que já não estava mais em seu quarto, definitivamente.

* * *

Lílian abriu os olhos e tomou um enorme susto.

-O que diabos está acontecendo? – ela sussurrou para si.

Aquele definitivamente não era seu dormitório... por maior a zona que algum dia pudesse estar, não ficaria _daquele_ jeito. De qualquer maneira... nunca ia ter cuecas, meias curtas, calças do colégio, e nem uniformes de quadribol, pelo menos não daquele tamanho. Sentiu sua cabeça meio leve, faltando alguma coisa, e pelo jeito estava de... óculos... Encaminhou-se até o banheiro para olhar-se no espelho, e não gostou nem um pouquinho do que viu refletido lá.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas apressadamente.

* * *

-Ei, Lily... Você ainda está aí? – perguntou Alice passando a mão diante dos olhos da ruiva que olhava abobadamente tudo à sua volta.

Tiago olhou para suas mãos... que espécie de unhas eram aquelas! Olhou para baixo... estava tão branco, e tinha... peitos! Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentiu que eles estavam enormes. Pegou uma mecha da ponta... eles estavam... ruivos! Não... não podia ser... não com ele...

Saiu correndo do quarto e bateu a porta com violência. Desceu as escadas apreensivamente.

_Continua...

* * *

__N/A: bem gente... mais uma fic loka, minha e da kire_

**Sim... fics loucas.**

**Bom... não é preciso falar muito...mais um surto...**

**Mais uma fic**

**Mais uma idéia alucinada**

**Mais uma aula de artes perdida...**

_Artes, religião, história, física, matemática, geografia, biologia, química, e assim por diante_

**Tudo isso em pro da diversão alheia...**

**Nós somos boazinhas**

_Kire convencida... pessoas podem odiar nossas fics... nuca se sabe... apesar de eu gostar delas, nem td mundo pensa igual.._

**eu sei...mais...ah esquece...**

_ok..._

**bom..como eu disse, a fic tá hilária**

**espero que vcs gostem**

_e o primeiro cap naum vai demorar mt... eu rpometo..._

**ela foi feita, planejada e executada em um domindo de manhã...entaum...perdoem...nos ainda somos humanas**

_mais ou menos... pq a ideia surgiu mais ou menos em maio... mas alguem tem cabeça dura, e eu odeio fazer fics sozinha_

**hum..eu AINDA estou aki celleeee**

e**u apenas dei um tempo para nos amadurecermos tempo o bastante apra a ideia ficar melhor**

**fic é que nem vinho**

**quanto mais demora..melhor fica**

**Nós ficamos por aki..aproveitem...!**

**Beijos**

_Ah, e comentem, please... )_


End file.
